The gate crasher chronicles
Summary Somewhat of a spin off of PAW Heroes, the gate crasher chronicles takes place in Discovery City in an old, rundown sector called Iacon. It follows the story of a vigilante known as The Gate Crasher or, more simply, Gate. Character list * Good guys ** Team Crasher *** Front Line: Leader, former gangster, and vigilante; also known as The Gate Crasher or, more simply, Gate. *** Meltdown: Monocle wearing medic. *** Catapult: Sniper, former mercenary. *** Showdown: Former heavy weight boxer champion, mentor to Front Line and back up muscle. *** Ripraw: Show off and Front Line's best friend, eventually known as Air Horn, one of The Gate Crasher's sidekicks. *** Swagger: Samurai, martial artist and back up. *** The Technopups: A group of pups who were enlisted by Front Line to counter the Comabitdogs. **** Scattershot: The trigger happy leader. **** Strafe: Sometimes logical, sometimes paranoid. **** Lightspeed: Daydreaming speedster. **** Afterburner: The angyy one of the group. **** Nosecone: Prizes precision over speed. *** Monsoon: Resident of Iacon, inspired by Gate to become The Rainmaker, one of The Gate Crasher's sidekicks. *** Cheetor: A cheetah that escaped the Iacon zoo. The first member and leader of the Maxicats. * Bad guys ** Switchblade's gang *** Switchblade: Crime boss and Frontline's #1 enemy. *** Conduit: An electricity obbsesed minion. *** Shellshock: An old opponent of Showdown, who went to work for Switchblade after his defeat. *** Rampart: Fort Knox turned into a pup. *** Derail: Switchblade's explosives expert. *** Diabla: Sniper and assassin. *** Hotwire: Switchblade's black market dealer. *** Astraea: Switchblade's artillery expert. *** Deadheat: Speed demon. Literally. *** Driveby: Minion who specializes in corrosive weaponry. *** Firebreaker: Switchblade's tech specialist. *** The Combatidogs: Mercenaries hired by Switchblade to deal with The Gate Crasher. **** Onslaught: The leader and tactician **** Brawl: Most warlike of the five. **** Blast Off: Enjoys orbiting around the earth in his space shuttle............. alone. **** Swindle: Name says it all. That and he's one of Hotwire's best friends. **** Vortex: Tortures his enemies by taking them on a near death experience of a helicopter ride. *** Barricade: A former police pup who now works for Switchblade. *** Soundwave:: Minion of Switchblade who uses sound related weaponry. **** Overkill: A cockapoo who has blue T- Rex armor. **** Ratbat: A bat that Soundwave trained as a spy. **** Frenzy (deceptidog): Rumble's twin brother. *** ** Pandemic: Crazed great dane, bent on infecting the entire world. ** Chop Shop: A cocker spaniel obsessed with stealing. ** Duststorm: A cockapoo, german shepherd mix and arch enemy of Catapult. ** Flatline: A merciless killer and master of the elements. Will add more soon................ Episodes Season 1: # Front of the line (complete) # A Showdown (complete) # A Meltdown (complete) # Dead in the heat (in progress) # Astral barrage # Epidemic # Chopped and Shopped # Shocked # Fort Knox # Air Horn # Warped # Derailed # A catapulted Dustorm # Breakout # Rematch # A diabolical plot # Flatlined # Swag # Clash of the titans, part 1 # Clash of the titans, part 2 Season 2 (ideas): # Techie team up # Locked Down # Hammer struck # Springloaded # Flitching # Cheetah- ing # # The Rainmaker, part 1 # The Rainmaker, part 2 Season 2: # Techie team up # Sound of doom # Overkill # Ratty Bat # Rust in peace # Cheetah- ing # Barricaded # Blitz # Triple trouble # The Rainmaker, part 1 # The Rainmaker, part 2 # The defeat of Switchblade, part 1 # The defeat of Switchblade, part 2 # Galvanized # Rumbling Frenzy # Switchblade's revenge, part 1 # Switchblade's revenge, part 2 # Heroes Unite! # Till all are one, part 1 # Till all are one, part 2 Season 3 (ideas): # Sound of doom # Overkill # Laserbeaked # Ratty Bat # Rust in peace Ideas are welcome! If I can get enough episode and character ideas, the second season will become season 3, allowing for more episodes. Trivia * This is the fourth series with characters based off of transformers, the others being Outdoor Patrol, PAW Heroes and The Autopups: Puppy Heroes. ** It is the first series with characters based of of transformers to be made by Shado supreme. The other three being made by Moose512. * This can be considered the prequel to Maxicat Adventures. Will add more soon.............